


The Pregnant Moon

by PaulaMcG



Series: Neville Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Divergent after OotP, Conversation, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Greenhouse, Labour, M/M, Post-Canon, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaMcG/pseuds/PaulaMcG
Summary: Under a waxing gibbous moon in early 2004, Remus expresses his gratefulness to Neville and Harry.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Remus Lupin, Minor Harry Potter/Neville Longbottom - Relationship, Neville Longbottom & Remus Lupin
Series: Neville Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022187
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	The Pregnant Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Dreamwidth community neville100. The prompt (no 445) was _Moonlight_.

"I'm glad you're willing to moonlight in our greenhouse."

Neville struggles to maintain the hovering charm after almost dropping the jar of fey fertiliser. Having approached silently, Remus has startled him, as he assumed Remus wouldn't venture under the glass roof and the... pregnant moon – as Neville calls it because it makes him think of its namesake. 

"Why wouldn't I? My day job isn't tiring, and you've got exotic plants from Luna's travels. Of course Harry and I'd stay with her in any case."

"Now I'll worry less about her labour possibly starting while I'm transforming with my pack tomorrow."


End file.
